SingaSong of DEATH
by thedreamdragon
Summary: her unuaual abilties, her capture, implated memories, her mission - all because of one thing.....(haha u gotta read it to find out)
1. The Realisation

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men that are going to appear later in this Fanfic. However I do own Kathy, Lisa and Jenny and any other minor character I slot into this fanfic  
  
Enjoy this chapter...**  
  
---------  
_****__**Realization**__****_  
  
I sat there...

Two of my friends were drinking...illegally but we were still friends and it didn't matter anyway.

We were sitting in a Karoke bar, One of the busiest in Boston, and the most difficult to get in, especially being under age by so many years, I was only 17, turning 18 in a couple of months. While Kathy was 18 already she looked way older, she could pass as a women in her early 20's, we all could that's why it was so easy to get into drinking clubs and bars. Then there was Lisa who was the sheep of the group, sheeping Jenny...heh...I can remember the day when Jen went to her boyfriends house to have 'Alone' time with him, and how lisa had followed her there, sneaking behind her in the few trees around.

Lisa was a much bigger build then the rest of us, wore glasses, and was the shortest out of all of us. Jen was the complete opposite, which is why I think Lisa is such a sheep of Her, Jen's is one of the smallest build and most fragile looking girl I've ever meet. She's not as weak as you'd think on a first impression though.  
  
"Here we go peoples..." Kathy announced through a cigarette, while holding two glasses of liquor.  
  
Jen Reached over the small circular table and took the second glass and placed it in front of her, and poshly sipped it.  
  
"Why do you smoke Kath?" I asked coughing slightly, my eyes squinted.  
  
Kathy just shrugged "I dunno..." she mumbled breathing out a cloud of smoke.  
  
"It's rotting your lungs with every puff," I said knowledgeably  
  
Kathy rolled her eyes, She knew how my voice changed when I knew what I was talking about, and knew I was right.  
  
Jen nudged me, almost making me fall off the tall stool that we sat on around the table...  
  
"Owe!" I yelped, giving Jen a death glare.  
  
"Oh..." she said, shivering fakely "I'm shakin' in my high heels!" Jen chuckled  
  
"Haha very funny!" I said sarcastically to her.  
  
"Why don't ya sing-a-song?" Jen questioned  
  
"YEH!" Lisa promptly yelled after Her.  
  
"I'm no good..." I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Comon' Grumpy!" Jen said sliding off the tall stool grabbing my arm.  
  
"Noooo" I pleaded.  
  
Then the announcer came to the microphone and said over the speakers "Ok Partiers! WHOS' NEXT?"  
  
"OVER HERE" Kathy, Jen and Lisa yelled, pointing to me, while I was trying to pull away from their grip.  
  
"Comon UP Then, Girly!" The man at the microphone insisted.  
  
Kathy and Jen Dragged me to the stage stairs, followed promptly by Lisa who was pushing me along too...  
  
"No no no no no" I kept pleading, but to no avail, I was at the stairs. "FINE!" I yelled to my friends angrily, yet I still liked them as friends, this was the time they always embarrassed me and I HATED it.  
  
Slowly a carefully I walked up the stairs, Strolling casually towards the DJ "My immortal by Evanescence" I whispered.  
  
The DJ nodded and waited for me to walk into the spotlight, which I promptly did.  
  
I held the microphone; my eyes closed my hands shaking softly. I had practised this song so many times infront of the mirror and I loved it.  
  
The soft piano music started, and I took a deep breath, and began singing....  
  
__

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all of my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Because your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me

By you're resonating light

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

And though you're still with me

I've been alone all along …

  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes as the song ended... I gasped fearfully at the sight that caught my eyes. Everyone was seemingly asleep...or was it unconsciousness, not even... She swung around and found the DJ Slumped on the floor as the base music repeated itself over and over again. I stood shocked, stiff as a statue; I looked to the table my friends were at. They too were slumped on their chairs.  
  
THUD!  
  
I jumped and looked beside me where the thud came from; a man lay on the ground, motionless. I couldn't breathe, I suddenly realised something, tears swelled up in my eyes I slumped to the ground crying, tears flowing freely, I think I killed all of them.... Because.... I was...NO! I couldn't admit it, yet I knew it was true...  
  
The faint sound of police and ambulance sirens rang out through the town, I heard them...they'd take me away...probably kill me.... No I couldn't let that happen....  
  
Slowly I helped myself up tears still flowing down my now pale cheeks.  
  
I heard a loud gasp come from the Entrance, looking up I couldn't make it out, my vision as blurring and only a tiny bit of light shone from the dawn outside into the dark bar...  
  
"MUTIE!" The women yelled pointing towards me "YOU MURDER!"; there was such hatred and fear through her voice. It made be cry more, I started to shake but I heard the sirens come closer and closer, the faint lights of the red a blue sirens flashing.  
  
With my last ounce of strength and fled...running through the fire exit which, for now wasn't surrounded by the police....

----------------

Please review... (thanks in advance)


	2. The Capture

Discliamer: I don't own the x-men at all. I do however own my character in this fanfic..other than that nothin'  
  
Enjoy chapter 2... suggestions are welcome  
  
-----  
  
**_The Capture  
_**  
My Vision cleared quickly, I noticed I was in the back alley, the sirens had stopped...  
  
I looked to my right, where the red and blue lights flashed, and frantic yells sounded through the dawn air...although they were mumbles to me.  
  
Franticly I scanned the alley for another alternative root away from the bar. I couldn't get caught. For sure they'd somehow pass judgement and give me the death penalty for killing almost or over a hundred people...or so I thought they were dead.... They seemed like it....  
  
I saw it.... Quickly and without thinking I ran towards it...a back fire exit for the block of units across the alley, I saw hope....  
  
BANG!  
  
A gunshot rang out through the Dawn, but it missed me.  
  
"THERE" A police man yelled "GET HER!" He commanded his comrades to chase me.  
  
I ran faster towards the end, then with a leap I found myself hanging from the platform of the last fire exit, Quickly and without heist I wriggled onto of the platform and raised the ladders so the police couldn't climb up after me.  
  
I breathed heavily. Then told myself I HAD to keep going I HAD to forget about what happened to save myself....  
  
BANG! PING!  
  
A shot was fired towards me, but luckily it bounced off the metal beside my head, it was then my mind went into survival mode and without thinking I climbed franticly up the ladders as quickly as possible, blood rushing around my body, an adrenalin rush filling me with excitement.  
  
"GET HER NOWWWWWW!!!" The same police officer Yelled as I climbed on the roof and now out of sight from their eyes.  
  
I chuckled to myself, yet I didn't know why...or where it came from, it was like...like something else inside me did it... then again something else forced me to race on, to race away from the police.  
  
So I got up and ran over the rooftop, the next was within jumping distance of any normal person, I jumped. My heart pounding, I was sure it would burst out of my ribcage any minute...  
  
I smiled in glee as a leaped from rooftop to rooftop, further away from them...from the police...and to my...prison...  
-------------------------------------------------

_ 4 months later..._  
  
I walked along the icy footpath; I had travelled north after what happened, something I don't want to remember...the motionless bodies slumped on the ground. Oh God...STOP thinking about it! I sighed heavily, my breath visible as a cloud on icy air. I pulled the stolen trench coat tighter around my shivering body, although I had been in this coldness before I still shivered from time to time. I walked for what seemed like hours and probably was longer until I came to the next store, I hunched my back and put on the trench coat hood that hid most of my face. To tell you the truth I was ashamed of my face now, it wasn't because I wasn't pretty, I was! My.... Well I wasn't completely unbeautiful, although I never dated. I was never asked...  
  
I walked into the gas station, the fuel pumps frozen yet people where still able to fill up their car, trucks and what not.  
  
Slowly, yet at a fast pace I entered the warmth of the store in the gas station, I didn't look up but I could feel eyes drilling into my back. I walked through the few isles picking more filling and energy filled food...and cheap too...I couldn't go for my favourite...or once my favourite food, I had to go for the cheap shit...as I called it, It tasted horrible...like shit, but I had to eat it, I couldn't steal very well, although I was better I still haven't been able to not use my...CURSE!  
  
By the time I got all the food I needed or had the money for the gas station was empty, only me...and the store owner. I walked or more strolled towards the counter, trying not to act suspicious but I don't know HOW successful I was...  
  
I basically dropped all the bars of chocolate and sweets onto the counter. The way the owner moved made the indication he was suspicious of me, I got uneasy but simply hid it physically.  
  
The motor of an old truck made me look up. 'I could use a car' I thought with a smirk.  
  
The truck came into view, a man sat in it, he opened the old doors of the beaten up truck and slid off his seat...almost gracefully. I watched him as he closed the door and walked closer to the store, without even filling up his run down truck. 'Probably hungry' I thought to myself still watching the gruff man stroll with the grace of an animal. As he came closer something struck me.... He looked familiar...from some memory; I couldn't place it though.  
  
"That all, honey?" the man behind the counter asked impatiently.  
  
I jumped and looked forward, I nodded my head slightly as a yes and dug my gloved hand into a pocket in the stolen trench coat. I felt something leathery and grabbed it, pulling it out I saw it was a wallet. I opened it just as the man walked through the door and walked straight into the food isle.  
  
"That'd be 20 Dollars" the man behind the counter announced proudly.  
  
I looked to him with almost a glare. Then went back to looking for the right money, moments later I found the right amount of cash, handing it out to the man I took the chance to look at the gruff man, he was close by. The look about him struck me again as familiar, he looked ferrel in a way, rough and dangerous to come across. He definitely fitted with the old truck, I can tell you that...and the way he moved...  
  
"There ya go, honey" the man behind the counter said handing me a paper bag with my food.  
  
I sharply looked forward again and felt eyes apon my back, I took the bag and hunched my back again heading out of the store, but not before I looked back to the man...  
  
He was looking towards me. Our eyes locked, it felt like his eyes were burning into my soul...I looked away quickly and rushed out of the doors and into the icy world of outside, and without heist went around the corner...  
  
Logan P.O.V.  
  
'Its colder then I remember' I thought. "Just around the bend" I told myself... 'Life's so plain, fucking bars...no-one can handle me just because I win all their money, and they just can't face the facts' I complained. I spotted the station; it had the lights on so I pulled in. 'Just a quick stop' I told myself as a slid off the car seat a cigar in my mouth, slowly puffing it. I strolled towards the Entrance doors of the store I could feel eyes on me, I looked up only to see a woman...or girl at the counter, buying what seemed like a lot of chocolate and sweets.  
  
As I walked into the isle I could feel the eyes on me again, and then when I looked up I could only see the same women or girl still at the counter. I rounded the first isle and came to the middle I picked something from the shelf, I could clearly hear the man over the counter talk, but this women didn't even speak a word, nothing uttered from her mouth. I shrugged it off until I felt the eyes on me again, this time I was pissed off and I looked sharply towards the source, I saw the girls face, she couldn't have been over 18...maybe just 18 at that, both our eyes locked for only seconds, before she looked away. She exited at a quick pace. So I payed at the counter quickly and walked out after her but found no-one, I could smell her scent, she smelled fresh like lavender, I closed my eyes taking in the scent, then snapped out of it. I growled to myself and made for my truck....  
  
My Characters' P.O.V.  
  
I speed walked, I didn't want to run into a guy like that, he might be dangerous. I do have a defence weapon but I didn't want to risk giving away what I.... Truly was...what I DON'T want to be... I could hear his truck again, and slid into a tiny alley barely wide enough for me to fit it, I waited for the trucks engines to pass by and only be a faint sound to my ears... I sighed heavily again looking down. Squeezing out from the small alley I continued walking...but not for long....  
  
I looked behind...it was a humvy van...painted like an army truck, I breathed in heavily and looked forward and at the ground...1 zoomed by at a quick pace before screeching to a halt, its reverse lights went on and it slowly wheeled backwards.  
  
I was frightened now I started to shake in fear. 'Oh please no...not now....' My eyes swelled up with tears but I held back, I was ready to scream my heart out to kill them, but before I could even utter a noise I felt a sharp pain on my neck,  
  
Then my world blurred as I slumped to the ground then blackness consumed me...  
  
----------------------------------------------------

Please review (thanks in advance)


	3. The Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men whatsoeva. I do own my character tho...evil sniker  
  
------------------  
**_The Pain  
_**

* * *

Where am I? What happened? I asked myself, feeling helpless in such Darkness, I felt nothing.... Not even the slight thump when I was thrown onto the ground, I could hear...But why not feel? I couldn't explain it, there were so many strange sounds. But no touch...it's like my nerves had shut down when I had blacked out... Slowly I slipped into the oblivion...the endless blackness.  
  
I ran...ran as fast as I could but only found that I was going in circles, I was defying death, or was I made to be like this...to be in this endless oblivion, my mind unconscious and unaware of what was happening to me...around me...or if I was dreaming...I hoped I was...prayed to God, Which was a rare thing I did, I never really believed in God, if I can't see it or touch it, or it can't be proven I don't believe it.  
  
I ran again after my endless mind slumber, determined to see the world again, to see the light, to find out...to believe...to have hope. But no matter how hard I tried I was unable to find it...time and time again...It was hopeless...not worth my time. Does it exist now? In here? Or is it an illusion?  
  
**------**  
  
The illusion of time passed by. Then, Suddenly I saw it...the light. I sat...or was I standing? Well what ever it was I started running for it.... For the truth...hope swelled up inside me, I'm getting out! I thought cheerfully. But as soon as I came from it....  
  
I clenched my eyes tightly; I tried to fall back into the oblivion, with no avail.  
  
**THE PAIN!!!**  
  
I tried to scream out, but something was stopping me...I couldn't. My breathing increased and my heart pounded in my ears...where was I? What's happening? I couldn't answer them, the pain drowned out any other thought in my head. Time passed, it seemed like hours...months...from when the pain began, I was sure it was much shorter though. Slowly it began to subsided, but still was unbearable...  
  
I could open my eyes now, I debated wether I'd WANT to see where I was and what was happening, my determination is my enemy, but it's strongest... My eyes parted slowly, at first everything was a blur, it wasn't bright but infact there were little lights on. I then heard a voice...a mans' voice.  
  
"Ah...look who woke up..." the man said, his voice lined with a grin...but not of happiness. No not happiness something else, I couldn't place it...  
  
I tried to look beside me but my head was tied down with something, a strap maybe? I thought. I moaned as I tried to struggle away from this unknown, that was before I felt the same sharp pain...again...though it was concentrated around one area...my arm? No my inside elbow...I syringe of some type, then almost instantly my vision cleared and I no longer felt any pain...as if I was regenerated...by...  
  
"Well project...." The mans voice faded from my ears...I couldn't catch what he said. I only caught some of his words "powerful...capture...kill...X"  
  
Then my Oblivion came again...different this time...much different. I still saw everything, heard nothing...felt nothing.  
  
_Blood...  
  
Silent screams...  
  
Gaping mouths...  
  
Wide eyes...  
  
...Then nothing..._  
  
---  
  
The warmth of a fire danced over my skin, a moaned softly as a moved, I was stiff...my muscles frozen by the cold...but my blood warm from the fire...  
  
Stray tears rolled down my cheeks as I opened my eyes. An unknown fear hit me in the stomach...I winched slightly and looked forward, A large fire burnt infront of me, only one other sitting across from me.  
  
She looked at me, I looked back, the fire reflected in our eyes...she was human...a normal homeless person I told myself...  
  
I went to talk but shut my mouth before a sound was uttered from my lips...I couldn't remember how to talk and I knew what it does and did to others...I looked down at my self, loose rags hanged from my shoulders and hips, most of my skin exposed. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and began shaking...violently.  
  
The girl stood up when she saw me shaking, walking over slowly, and slightly cautiously, she sat down beside me and wrapped something warm around me.  
  
"There you go," she said kindly with a smile. But I didn't see her smile I was to shaken to think of anything else then...before...  
  
"Lucky no-one else has taken advantage of this beautiful fire..." she said looking at the big fire burning before them, trying to make light conversation...  
  
She sighed "don't talk much for a 20 year old do ya?" she questioned, I could feel her eyes looking at me.  
  
'20? No I'm not! I said in my head.... I ain't 20? I'm 18! This is wrong!' I kept telling myself...  
  
We both sat together until the dawn came, and the homeless girl stood up from beside me and said goodbye waving, then racing off into the distance...I never saw her again.  
  
I sighed heavily. Where am I? I asked myself hopelessly.  
  
I looked forward after the dying fire and saw a river, looking above me a saw what seemed like a bridge, a small 2 lane bridge, the ground was dirt with small puddles of water and melting snow. The sun was rising quickly and the light showed me the landscape around me, my head turning in every direction scanning the world around...  
  
'Outside' I thought to myself. Slowly and in slight pain I stood up, I was uneasy on my feet first but soon steadied myself on my two bare feet.  
  
Shivering slightly I tightened the warm material around me, I walked forward, slowly..so I didn't fall or trip over something.  
  
I walked for miles and miles. I can't quiet remember how far, or how many people slowed to look at me strangely... 'Fucking humans, always nosy' I thought as one slowed right down and peered through their closed window and looked at me, the humans eyes filled with caution, suspicion...and slight hatred, for they suspected what I really was....  
  
The warmer climate greeted me gratefully, I could see the sun setting, and the amazing colours of purple, orange and yellow of the setting sun, the few clouds where as if painted the colour much like a painting by a famous artist. My eyes finally filling with only slight hope, my heart at a rhythmic pace, and I no longer felt frozen, the opposite actually. More cars appeared down the road, curious I speed up my pace my feet soft on the grassy side walk, then I saw it...a diner, I looked at the sign it read '24 hour diner', I took a deep breath in...and out. I gladly walked toward it feeling my hunger pains grow stronger the more I though of food apon my lips, and my taste buds letting me taste the flavour of any food, I could settle for anything they'd give me...anything...  
  
As I approached the doors of the diner I noticed a small sign; it read "positions vacant NEED more workers for cheap rates" I looked more hopeful as a plan sprung into my head 'I'll get a job, for food and maybe a bed'  
  
I walked in with a slight spring in my step, I opened the door a ding followed promptly as I opened it and let it shut. As I walked slightly cheerfully towards the counter, my glee faded quickly as I felt every pair of eyes on me. I couldn't blame them, I was only in a few rags and some kind of warmish material...but they could atleast give me some respect...'but humans aren't like that. Cruel and heartless beings...NO animals!' I thought hatefully.  
  
I stopped at the counter, my face unreadable, a woman stood behind the counter and looked at me disgustingly...  
  
"Can I help you?" she said rudely placing a napkin in front of my hands.  
  
My eyes shifted and I looked to the napkin and back up to her, she had a tired and impatient look. My gaze moved to her shirt pocket where a pen was placed, quickly I leaned forward and grabbed it.  
  
"Hey!" she said reaching for the pen I took, but stopped halfway when she saw me writing something on the napkin.  
  
I wrote 'I'd like a job...' it was rather messy but readable.  
  
The women looked thoughtful, then motioned for me to go with her...I did, but took the napkin and pen with me. They were sure gonna ask me more questions I told myself while following her.  
  
It was a short distance until she stopped at a door and opened it, motioning for me to walk in...I obeyed and as I walked in the door shut behind me. I jumped slightly and glanced behind me, then quickly looked forward. A man sat in a high chair holding a pen. He eyed me and I looked at his face waiting for him to say something.  
  
For a moment there was an uneasy silence. Then he finally spoke "Yes?" he questioned impatiently.  
  
I promptly walked close and held the napkin up to him. He studied it then told me to sit down, I did quickly not wanting to make a bad impression.  
  
"In exchange for money?" he questioned.  
  
I shook my head, and wrote another thing on the napkin, and held it up to him again. He smirked slightly and relaxed back in his chair.  
  
"You want to be feed and have somewhere to sleep, hey?" he more questioned himself "I'm not too sure about getting you somewhere to sleep...but I can organise ONE meal a day in exchange for you working here"  
  
I smiled and stood up.  
  
He nodded.  
  
I took that as a sign to go, strolling over to the door, as I was about to open the door he spoke again  
  
"Do you speak?" he questioned.  
  
I simply shook my head, though I didn't turn around for I didn't want him to see my tears. I exited the room and was given black pants a blouse and an apron...  
  
"You start now" the person said to me and walked away.  
  
I sighed; I couldn't keep this up for too long...they'd get suspicious... So I put on the work clothes and waited to be given instructions, which came soon for the morning rush had just started and I was there...

-------------

Please review!!!! gets down on hands and knees


	4. The Diner

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the x-men, all rights of their creation is reserved for marvel, not me! So don't sue me!  
  
Enjoy chapter four! ------------------------------  
  
The Diner  
  
I stepped out of the diner; a warm breeze blew over my face blowing my long chestnut hair behind. I stepped down the stairs of the diner, in which I had been working in for over a week and I had just finished my pay. One meal a day. It wasn't much and barely satisfied my hunger, you could see I was growing thinner and looked extremely fragile, which I would normally be, but for some reason I wasn't...  
  
A chilling wind had now drained out the warmth it normally held, warning of the approaching night that were unusually cold. I sighed 'another sleepless night ahead' I thought to myself, just after thinking that I remembered some of the 'sympathy' tips I had received from kind customers. Reaching into the pant pockets I pulled out the coins and small amounts of notes. I stopped walking up the street and began counting my tips...  
  
'Enough for a room for 1 night' I announced in my head to myself after counting my tips.. 'finally...'  
  
At that I turned around back towards the direction of the diner, turning the corner and heading towards a cheap motel, which I planned to stay at for the night...  
  
----  
  
When I had payed the man at the front desk I began to walk down the hallway towards my room with the key in one hand and my other over my stomach...  
  
The hallway was plain, the cheapo wallpaper had been ripped and was falling to pecies, the ground was bare cement covered in stains and dirt from outside, I didn't even want to know where the stains came from I just wanted to get into the room and have a shower...  
  
I stopped in a mid step when I passed a door with a faded number painted onto it, I looked from the door number to the key they both read '10'. So naturally I slotted the key into the keyhole and turned it, which unlocked the door, I pushed inwards on the old wooden door and the door swung open revealing a very ordinary type motel room.  
  
I shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind me, making sure I took out the keys and locked it before I relaxed slightly. I spun around to get a better look at the room, there wasn't anything 'special' about it, merely plain and ordinary. A dresser table next to the double bed, a small wardrobe, chair, TV cabinet with a small 34cm TV sitting oddly ontop of the Cabinet.  
  
After observing the room over once I made my way to another door across the room, which I suspected lead into the bathroom. When I opened I saw a run down and hardly washed bathroom, my eyes glanced around the room and fixed on the shower a look longingness filled my eyes, I couldn't remember the last time I actually had one...I couldn't remember much anyway. Quickly and without heist I undressed and stepped into the shower, turning on both the hot and cold taps, warm water ran over my body, flowing over my curves smoothly....  
  
--  
  
I felt refreshed...renewed...reborn.  
  
Sitting on the soft matrass I felt insecure in the motel room, frequently glancing towards the door to make sure it was still locked, I was mainly concerned about someone actually knowing me and that wants me dead.... But...the problem is I didn't know...I didn't know what they did or could have done.... Was this a whole set up? I'm not sure...I'm never sure...not anymore...  
  
I had looked in the mirror after my warm refreshing shower, and I WAS older...I wasn't the same...more mature looking...I wasn't 18' I told myself time and time again...that homeless girl was right...how long had I been...there...  
  
I sighed softly. My eyes growing heavier the more I thought, glancing at the clock it said '8pm' I yawned, and as tiredness took over I slumped on the bed and sleep took over me...  
  
------  
  
The Soft chirping and the songs of early rising birds woke me from my shallow slumber which I had learned how to do. No light filtered through the shut curtains, although I knew the time of day, the same birds rose and began singing at the exact time, everyday. They're my alarm clock, if you'd call them that with such a pleasant tune, it was nice to wake up and hear something sweet...and forget about the bad things in life... That feeling soon drained itself from me when I came back to reality. The clock read 5:30am, 'time to get ready' I thought, getting up slowly from the soft mattress, I moaned when I realised my back was stiff as stone, 'darn mattress' I cursed. Bending backwards slightly I heared a slight crack then I straightened up and hurriedly got ready for work at the diner...  
  
After I had left the room the way I found it and dropped the keys at the front desk, which was unoccupied at this time of day, I headed for the diner. This morning felt different...stranger, something was coming and I could feel it...What was it? What is it? Entering the diner, which only had a couple of people who looked either tired or the homeless kind. Although I felt slightly sorry for them I wasn't much different...but some would consider me very 'different'  
  
I was greeted by a warm smile from one of the workers, I returned her smile but it faded when I saw the main waitress in charge, she wasn't nice to any of the workers...she was simply a perfectionist, which got on my nerves regularly...she needed to relax once in a while.  
  
The morning buzz wasn't as busy as I expected on a Sunday. Last Sunday I was on the third day of working here and it was the busiest of any day of the week...but this Sunday it was different...like the feeling I got outside...  
  
----  
  
I had been working for hours by now and the clock that hangs above the bench on the wall behind the counter read '7:30am'. Sighing again as a made up another batch of coffee I heard the familiar 2 dings of the bell when someone entered, I looked up from the coffee and what I saw made me stare at the group... I watched them stroll over casually, three girls that looked younger than me whispered and giggled among themselves, one boy that looked around the girls ages walked slightly behind them rolling his eyes and shaking his head occasionally. Then a male much older then the 4 others. I stared at him, he must be older than me, but not by much. He looked so familiar, his appearance...his eyes. I looked away quickly as he turned his head in my direction. Someone beside me nudged my side slightly; I turned towards them and saw the head waitress frowning at me questionably...  
  
"Hurry up with the coffee would you," she said impatiently, waiting for me to finish making it.  
  
I handed her the jug of coffee, she took it quickly but before she walked off she ordered me to get the new customers their orders...  
  
I gulped, fearful of having to take the orders of customers meals, most were insulted by me only because I didn't utter a word...  
  
Slowly I slid around the counter and walked towards the booth the group sat in, my eyes gazing over the whole group. I now stood at the end of the booth with a pad of paper and a pen in hand waiting for them to order their breakfast meal. I resisted the urge to look at the man who looked so familiar to me.  
  
"I'll have bacon, eggs –scrabbled-, on toast...oh and some coffee" the boy said, I nodded and wrote it down. I then looked up to the 3-whispering girls... "Toast and a chocolate milkshake" one of the girls said, she had two white streaks among her long brown hair which struck me as odd... "Make that 3" the other two said in unison, then the 3 broke out into giggles, I rolled my eyes at them and wrote down their orders. Then fearfully looked at the male, who was looking through the menu, his face hidden by it... "The lot" he said simply...his voice deep, I nodded and wrote his order, glancing back up to him as he lowered the menu. I swiftly took the menus from them and hurriedly rushed away to put their orders into the kitchen cooks....  
  
When I was standing behind the counter again filling up the coffee I couldn't help but look to the group, the man was silent until he said something to one of the others, his facial expression was not a kind one... He had felt my gaze apon him and he turned his head in my direction...our eyes locked...Then I remembered...the night...a station...his truck... I dragged my gaze away quickly as I remembered that night; I looked down and never looked towards his direction agian...  
  
I hadn't made any eye contact with the group...I didn't even walk out of the counter, the other 2 had to wait the tables and take out the customers orders...I only filled up the coffee jugs that were placed near me, empty.  
  
The doors familiar dings rang, and for once I looked up my eyes filling with curiosity...they seemed like they were looking for someone, they scanned the entire diner stearnly although they didn't lock their gaze apon me...not yet anyway. The head waitress had nudged me again to make me go take the orders of the new customers; I shook my head as a firm no.  
  
"Geezzz...you do nothing around here!" she said with annoyance thoughout her voice, she then stormed off and took the orders of the new customers...  
  
The gruff looking man that was familiar to me had also looked to the new group of four men, I could have sworn I heard him growl. But I quickly pushed that aside...  
  
I had gathered my courage soon after when I was told to take the plates of food over to the table with the four men...I was threatened that I'd loose my job if I didn't do something quick. So I obeyed their orders as much as I hated It.. I almost raced to their table placing their plates infront on each of them. Then as I came to placing the last one down my eyes went to the back of one the mans neck he has something tattooed which she knew of...they were from...  
  
I jumped slightly as the one I was closest to grabbed my arm, I gasped softly, a growl grew deep in the mans throat "you smell good" the man growled. I pulled away violently, racing for the counter my heart pounding in my ears, as fear grew inside me...  
  
I had to leave...NOW!  
  
I hurriedly took off the apron...  
  
"What are you doing?" one of the waitress asked.  
  
'I'm getting out of here' I thought in my head.  
  
My gaze was on the floor as I raced towards the diner exit, I felt eyes on me and heard chairs moving back and people getting up...my breathing increased...I had nothing to defend myself with...nothing!  
  
Logan POV  
  
As we walked into the diner, bobby, rogue, kitty, jubilee and I after a trip up north, the three girls giggled together, like usual and bobby lagging behind them rolling his eyes. The arguments he has with the others amuses me slightly, as all fighting does even with one-eye... I sniffed the air...the smell of lavender filled my senses...it's a scent I have smelt before. Then I could fell eyes gazing at me, I looked up and glazed in the direction...a waitress stood there her face down concentrating on something else... 'She looks familiar...and smells familiar' I thought. As we sat down the service came quickly as a waitress came to take our orders almost instantly, I was looking at the menu while the others ordered their breakfast first, then I felt her eyes on me, her lavender scent was strong, but I still couldn't place it. I ordered the lot, which was a combination of everything...almost everything. I watched the women hurry back to the counter, her movements were clear that she was uncomfortable.  
  
"Logan?" Rogue questioned "What?" I growled. "Did you have a good time?" kitty continued. "We did!" kitty and jubilee said in unison patting their shopping bags. I rolled my eyes at them, no matter how hard anyone trys'; girls are a mystery....  
  
Eyes burned into me again this time I looked up sharply and I meet eyes with the women who smelled of lavender, I remembered her instantly...it had to be 5 or 6 years ago when I saw her in a store...before I meet the x-men and rogue. She looked away quickly just like the first time I locked eyes with her, and she still didn't utter a word... Only moments later 4 rough looking men around my age or younger came into the diner, I looked to them when I felt the aroma around them, they certainly weren't nice, I got the impression they were bad news...so I growled at them, glaring at them constantly. Then when I saw them grab the womens' arm that's when I stood up and was ready to defend this women, no one should grab a women like that...not when I'm around... "What is it?" rogue asked looking concerned at logan then she looked to the scene before them..."Oh" she said in acknowledgment. As the women raced out a gust of wind flowing behind her the group of four men stood in unison from their chairs as if controlled or on a mission and quickly followed after the women. Vigorous looks painted their faces... I stalked after them....  
  
My characters POV  
  
I Glanced behind me and I saw them coming after me, my eyes filled with fear and rage. One grabbed my arm and swung me around twisting my arm behind my back I could feel his breath on me, his cold breath. "Well fancy seeing you here..." He said coldly. The others came up behind the main man, "Finally found you...now to finish our..." he stopped as he saw the look now filling my eyes, it was not of fear...no not of fear...but of rage... 


End file.
